Cauldron Born
The Messengers of Death The Cauldron Born are the undead and deadly warriors of the Horned King, summoned by the Black Cauldron to provoke chaos, disorder, and death, earning their reputation as "The Messengers of Death". They are minor, but efficient, players in the villains tournaments, usually serving as the Horned King's trump card Disney Vs Non Disney Villains They appear whenever The Horned King demands. With their undead power, they are a nearly unstoppable force. They appear in the war as the King's personal secret weapon on the battlefield. They are seen as the King's security in Egypt, and take part in the War on the King's Mountain. As the king attempts to send them into battle against Ruber's forces, Rasputin sneaks into the castle and sabotages the Cauldron, causing them to slowly die and wither away. They have not been seen since. Disney Villains War DVW Backstory The Cauldron Born were originally brave warriors who fought at the side of a famous king in a small germany country called Prydain. Their tasks was to defend their kingdom from any invasion of their enemies and to protect the country from any intruders. Before and After the Events of the Great War the city of Prydain had lived in peace, not concerning about the Great Evil which had spread civil war in many outsider countries and people, as a result the outsider people were possesed by the darkness of the demon Chernabog. Despite this, the Warriors had lived in the wealth of the city under the King's rule. The King had loved his warriors and he cared for them very much, he didn't want to lose them because they were so special presents for him, until one day changed everything. An Unexpected Surprise On the Great King's birthday, he invited many nobles and royals for a giant feast to celebrate his birthday.At first they were enjoyed the party until it was crashed by an unexpected visitor who was called by the name Maleficent and she was not invited in the party because she was a dark sorceress with no good inside her. Angered by this fact Maleficent cursed the king about the monster he will be for not inviting her. Disturbed by the words of the witch he ordered his warriors to arrest her. But as soon as the warriors attempted to arrested her, Maleficent casted a spell that it killed his soldiers immediately, much to the shock and despair of the king for losing his knights, just as then Maleficent transformed the Great King into an ugly lich monster who will be known as the Horned King. He even transformed his loyal beloved servant, when he attempted to kill her in order to save the king, into a fearfull creeper before disappearing, leaving a demonic laugh . Everyone looked terrified at him for losing his power and becoming a monster. As a result the people demand that he must leave Prydain forever. The Horned King left the castle with sadness of losing everything he had. Dealings With The Black God As the days passed, the Horned King's despair grew more negative emotions, such like anger, fear, rage but the most important vengeance to Maleficent for dethroning him from his kingdom. It was then that he heard a voice from a mysterious man, coming out of the void, and spoke to him that if the Horned King was going to retake his kingdom again he needs powers and soldiers. The Horned King, concerned about this, he questioned the mysterous man what to do. He then told to him that he will gave him the power, the Horned King needs if he would be his servant forever. The Horned King, not thinking what is the cost, he agrees to the contract. Suddenly the mysterious man revealed his entity and he was nothing more by the devil himself named Chernabog and showed him the power he got. He sent to him two dragons named Gwythaints and a cauldron, which it was the Black Cauldron itself that it can regenerate dark magic and possibly resurrect his dead warriors. As a result the Horned King sold his soul to the demon, so that means he will be obentient to him and only one failure will cost his life. The Battle in Prydain As Chernabog departed, The Horned King unleashed his army to his kingdom Prydain to take it by force which it was a success as the other people surrendered to him and begged not to be killed. But the Horned King remembered what respect the other people had to him, he didn't listened leaving them to their doom, with the exception of the Creeper who is still loyal servant to his master. After the battle the King during his research he found his dead warrios but in their skeleton form. He then thinks that the time has arrived for him to have his revenge bygoing to the Forbidenn Mountain to confront his archnemesis Maleficent. Failed Resurrection The Horned King resurrect his dead warriors from the Black Cauldron when he made his appearance to the Forbidden Mountain, to have his revenge by killing his greatest archnemesis, the witch Maleficent. Unfortunately for them,they were cursed by a spell of the sorceress causing them to slowly die before they can attack her, forcing the Horned King to flee the battle. Attempt For Resurrection With his defeat at the Forbidden Mountain and with the defeat of his barbarians guards by the gargoyle Demona , the Horned King attempts to revive his army of the dead once again for forgivance present to his master Chernabog, only his plan was foiled by the arrival of Doctor Facilier , followed by Chernabog's orders, who punish the King for his previous failures by using the Black Cauldron against him with an artifact and absorb the life of the Horned King in it tearing him into pieces. Switching Sides With Chernabog''' '''And Defeat On Bald Mountain After the death of the Horned King, the Cauldron Born was controlled by his master Chernabog in order to put his plan into action. When Doctor Facilier and Queen Narissa released him from his prison on Bald Mountain he summoned many ghosts from the dead, included the army of the dead, to create chaos in the whole universe. Unfortunately with the defeat of Chernabog at the hands of Zeus , he along with his ghosts and the Cauldron Born remained in their imprisonment, locked away from the mortal universe, ending their threat forever. Disney Villains War 2 Free At Last Having been released from the Black Cauldron by Narissa and her new ally Lady Tremaine , the Horned King was still upset about that his enemies are still alive. After a confrontation with his previous enemy, Doctor Facilier, and the Witches of Morva, and after a combat with the Sorcerer's Society , which he managed to control them during the battle, showing them a vision from their master Maleficent who had killed some members of the Sorceror Society at the first war. As a result they turned their backs on her,with the exception of Yzma , and changed sides with the Horned king and Lady Tremaine. Finally, with the help of the Sorceror Society, he managed to revive again his army of the dead from the Black Cauldron, freed from Chernabog's control, and they were ready for battle their enemies. Conquering Europe Having heard from the Sorceror Society that Maleficent had forged an alliance with the Queen Grimhilde in England,the Horned King decided to take matter into his hands sending his undead army to deal with the sorceress and killing her once and for all. At the same time the French alliance with their leader Frollo had gone to England to dispach the Evil Queen and her forces, believing that she was a threat at his kingdom since she had expanded her English Empire. As the battle in England still goes on, suddenly the Horned king's undead army appears in the battlefield causing chaos by killing some soldiers, much to Maleficent's anger that the are still alive and much to the French and English troops shock and terror they were looking at the skeleton warriors, as result many soldiers had escaped the area, some others had been killed by the undead soldiers and few had remained in the castle of the Evil Queen. Seeing this, Maleficent attempts to destroy again the Horned King's army but she was confronted by her two alllies, Queen Grimhilde and Prince John , who had been bored by her rule in their kingdom and they demand to leave this place at once. Maleficent ,furious about this treachery,dealt with them by transforming into her dragon form. After the death of Prince John, the Evil Queen casted a spell that it can destroy her castle by an explosion, taking herself and her enemies to their death. At the end of the second war Europe was ruined, not only by the building's destruction, not only by dead bodies across the area, not only by the Horned King's undead army who swept the land of England but for losing their leader. The Horned King then, thinking that his enemies are now dead, claimed himself as the Lich King of Europe. Disney vs Marvel Villains Stopping Magneto When Horned King was abused by the arrival of Magneto, he called his barbarian's guards and the Gwythaints to attack the sorceror. But after Magneto dealt with them, the Horned King furious summoned his army of the dead from the Black Cauldron to kill him. Unfortunately for them, they died when Magneto put a magic spell in the cauldron which it absorbed every living being in this area, with the exception of Magneto, leaving the Horned King to his fate. Category:Disney Villains Category:Minion Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ghost Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" The Horned King's and Lady Tremaine's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Black Cauldron Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:The Cardinal Demons Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Villains Battles Category:Red's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Gaston Category:Vs Maleficent